


Ego and Pride

by enrich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrich/pseuds/enrich
Summary: She didn’t open her eyes. She feels.The air a tint fresher than she remembered. The chirps and rustles of birds and animals more prominent and lively than she had ever heard before. And there was a buzz of things - sounds, whispers, opinions - running in the background like the buzz of a fly, ignorable but annoying nonetheless.It was moments later that she realized...That she is a pokemon(Or when a Doctor became a Psychic Pokemon and muck things up)





	Ego and Pride

She can’t quite understand how the world work, but she was certain the world wasn’t supposed to do this.

She was certain that she should be dead, gone, disappear to either heaven or hell, no longer part of the living.

She didn’t open her eyes. She  _ feels. _

The air a tint fresher than she remembered. The chirps and rustles of birds and animals more  _ prominent  _ and  _ lively  _ than she had ever heard before. And there was a buzz of things -  _ sounds, whispers, opinions -  _ running in the background like the buzz of a fly, ignorable but annoying nonetheless.

Then she became more  _ aware. _ There was a  _ spot _ static where a buzz was supposed to be. Coldness where warmth was supposed to envelope her. A silence where a heart _ beat  _ was supposed to be. She opened her eyes.

Her small white fingerless hands - _no wait, her hand is supposed to be tan, thin and long with clean manicured nails - _was splotched with red - _red of_ _blood, no way can she mistake this texture _**_anywhere_**_ when she was… had been?... a certified doctor. _Green fringe of _her? _hair obscured her view, but she was certain that the grass had been stained red. 

When she tilted her head up, hoping to see the free blue sky, but a large silhouette obscured her view and she was attacked with sadness, guilt, loneliness,  _ desperation, anger,  _ ** _self-hatred -_ **

No!  _ No! That was not her emotion. She knows nothing about this girl above her, about this - _

** _Master, _ ** _ sweet master Liane who died protecting a weak  _ ** _useless _ ** _ pokemon like  _ ** _her -_ **

_ … She is my master? I am a pokemon? _

Memories started flooding, shocking her like cold water. Memories of being a human named Krista, working as a doctor.  _ Memories of being with Liane the young Psychic who wished to defeat the Elite Four.  _ Memories of her school and university lives.  _ Memories of Liane taking care of her.  _ Memories of how she had got caught in a hospital fire and how it  _ burnburn _ ** _burnsss_ ** .  _ Memories of how Liane had jumped in front of a scary bladed pokemon and protected her from the  _ ** _blade_ ** .

They are twisting and confusing. It took a few moments to sort out which memories belong to who. To realize which emotions belong to who.

_ My name is Krista Schovsk, 31 years old, a doctor and dead. Currently in the body of a…  _ ** _Pokemon_ ** _ by the name of Ralts, whose master died protecting her from an attack. _

_ Right… pokemon… _

** _Pokemon_ **

She recalled it being a game in her previous life, but it was not something she actually pay attention to. It was something she knows in the passing, with all the episodes airing, all the hype on the game, and then the  _ Pokemon Go _ -

She regretted taking those games for granted.

The Ralts in her wept for the lost master, and Krista let her so. The doctor in her doesn’t bear to disturb a private moment like. It has always been hard, watching family members cry for the lost ones.

“ _ Ralts! Where are you! Liane?” _

The sudden rustle and bark of an animal startled the both of them. A… wolf-like pokemon -  _ Uncle Mightyena, Ralts supplied-  _ sniffed the air. It’s fur rustling agitatedly. A sharp cry from Ralts alerted the wolf, who quickly bounded over.

_ “She’s so silent uncle!”  _ Ralts cried as she shook the much larger body.  _ “Why isn’t she buzzing?” _

The wolf gave out a choked whine, “ _ Come on Ralts, we need to go. Away from here. Away from any humans.” _

_ “But what about Liane? I can’t just leave -” _

_ “She’s  _ ** _gone_ ** _ , Ralts!”  _ Mightyena growled, his teeth gently pinching the scruff of her neck as he picked her up.  _ “She’ll want us to survive! Come on!” _

  
  


**.o0o.o0o.**

  
  


She watched as Mightyena collected a ball of dark power, shooting it to the roots of a nearby tree, causing splinters to fly.

It took a few months for Krista to adjust to the smaller body. But she still has no control over whatever psychic power Ralts have. And Ralts too, didn’t have enough mastery over her own powers. She tried collecting the  _ buzzes _ on her fingertips, but it only took a moment for the energy to disperse.

She whined, looking forlornly at her fingertips. Mightyena huffed in frustration, because it has been several days, and yet she is making no progress.

_ “A dark pokemon like me is not fit to teach a psychic like you,”  _ Mightyena grumbled. “ _ I’ve never known taking the spot of a trainer is this hard.” _

Ralts grumbled under her breath, wishing if  _ only  _ she can have more psychic power…

There was a sudden pulse of psychic power,  _ light, happy, relaxed,  _ and a pokemon jumped from the bushes with a thrill and spin, it’s green pigtails making spirals around before she thrilled with another pulse of power, jumping into another bush-

Ralts sent an alarmed pulse.

The pokemon froze, sending a pulse in her general area, and Ralts reciprocated. The  _ Kirlia  _ jumped towards her in light steps, bending down on the smaller pokemon. “ _ Ohhh… a sister in difficulty! Do you need me to get rid of this dog-beast?” _

Ralts shook her head, focusing psychic energy into the tips of her finger, which quickly dissolves.

“ _ Oh…”  _ the Kirlia hummed, “ _ You need guidance. Sadly, I am not qualified for such things yet.” _

Ralts gave a buzz of disappointment.

_ “But-but Buuutt…”  _ The Kirlia stressed, “ _ I can bring you to the Cluster. The master will appoint a teacher for you. And you can learn loaaadsss of things.” _

Ralts gave an excited hum. “ _ Uncle, let’s go thereeee!” _

_ “Ah! No, no, no, no!”  _ Kirlia gasped out while flailing her hands,  _ “No one from outside the brotherhood and sisterhood are allowed to enter to  _ ** _our_ ** _ cluster! Not even if the dog-beast had trained you and protected you!” _

“ _ What! Whyyyyy?”  _ Ralts whined.

“ _ It’s just is.”  _ Kirlia thrilled. “ _ I’ll return here when the sun sets. It should be enough time for you to decide. It was never save for a younger ones to roam the surface without a trainer.” _

With that, the Kirlia jumped away with another spin.

  
  


**.o0o.o0o.**

  
  


“ _ Go,”  _ Mightyena growled as he nudged her head, nuzzling into the green tresses deeply to memorize her scent. “ _ Go, you need to learn.” _

_ “Uncle,”  _ Ralts cried, “ _ I don’t want to leave you.” _

_ “You need as much training as possible.” _

_ Come on,  _ Krista whispered,  _ need to get stronger. _

_ Yes, come on. _

  
  


**.o0o.o0o.**

  
  


_ Pure white. _

Krista mind blanked at such a beauty. The Elders are  _ pure white _ ,  _ so stunning and incredibly beautiful.  _ From the supposedly green hair, to the supposedly red chest plate. Every inch of the  _ Elder  _ had turned white.

“ _ You,”  _ one of the Elder floated closer, eyes scrunched, scrutinizing her. “ _ You are one of us, yet not.” _

Ralts tilted her head, whining in confusion.

“ _ A sister with 2 residence will come upon the land,”  _ another Elder seemingly recited, “ _ and wreak havoc the stigma the walkers has of the monsters.” _

_ “You seem sure about that.” _

_ “It is one of the prophecies that has been passed down.” _

_ “Welcome, sisters. We will teach you the ways of mind. In return, you must complete this prophecy.” _

  
  


**.o0o.o0o.**

  
  


“Oh I am sorry, but Professor Birch isn’t here right now, and not for at least another 3 months or so. Is there anything you’d like me to pass to him?”

“Just tell him there is a Pokemon with interesting human habits that he might want to come in contact with. I’ll return in 3 months time, same date, same time. Slot me in under the name Krista.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've written about 2 year ago, but I didn't post.
> 
> The idea of an SI as a pokemon has always been appealing for me. Please R n R so I know you guys like it.
> 
> The next chapter aren't as short as this.


End file.
